


The Legend

by the_panda_writes



Series: The Legend of Yin and Yang [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Prequel, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 18:07:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16497614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_panda_writes/pseuds/the_panda_writes
Summary: Legend speaks of a set of twins that fought throughout history when the world is in grave need of them.





	The Legend

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prequel to a story that I will be working on that is going to be part of a series. Hope you enjoy!

Legend speaks of a set of twins that fought throughout history when the world is in grave need of them. No one knows of them, yet they make a mark throughout history; they are not the divine pairing, they are so much more than that.

They have been around since the very beginning of time. Some say they are the reasons the dinosaurs went instinct.

These twins are the living embodiment of Yin and Yang; they hold the powers of creation and destruction. 

Cosmic Beings, some would identify them as, since they are reincarnated in almost every generation which future will lead to grave destruction. 

One has the power to destroy; the power over natural disasters, hiding among the shadows, and taking in destructive power. The other, gives life; the power to give life to those who need it, healing, and creating life from nothing. 

They were there to witness Moses freeing the Jews from his brother, Ramesses. They died after they heard his forces coming through the Red Sea; they kept the sea separated until the slaves were on land, sacrificing their lives for those who will carry on. They drowned in the Red Sea, destroying the Pharaoh's army in the process.

The way it works, once the chosen pair died, the presence of Yin and Yang  do not come back until they are needed. They were present during the Medieval Period, healing those who were infected with the plague; They fought in the Hundred Years war; They fought with the Colonists during the American Revolution; Fought with the Union during the American Civil War; Fought in World War 1 and World War 2.

But the twins that fought in World War 2 made the biggest mark on history; they helped set the way for future heroes. One being Captain America himself. 

***********

"We're here to help you. We've been helping your kind since the beginning of time." The eldest twin said to those in the room. 

"And how will you do that?" Phillips demanded, wanting answers.

"We're going to help you end this war. But our help comes at a price." The youngest spoke alongside their twin. 

"And what is this price?" Captain Rogers asked.

The sisters looked at each other and back at their company. " _The Tesseract._ "


End file.
